housefandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast (House M.D. Movie)
Recap In pre-Revolution era France, an enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a castle and offers a cold-hearted prince a rose in exchange for shelter. When he refuses, she transforms him into a monstrous beast and his servants into household objects. She casts a spell on the rose and the prince is warned that, unless he learns to love another and earn their love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday, he will lose his humanity forever. Ten years later, Belle dreams of adventure and brushes off advances from Gaston, an arrogant hunter. Lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his latest invention, Belle's father Maurice seeks refuge in the Beast's castle. After Maurice befriends the castle's servants, however, the Beast (Werewolf From Twilight) imprisons him. Belle ventures out in search for him and finds him locked in the castle's dungeon. The Beast agrees to let her take Maurice's place. Befriending the castle's servants, Belle is treated to a spectacular dinner. When she wanders into the forbidden West Wing, the Beast, enraged, frightens her into the woods. She is cornered by wolves, but the Beast rescues Belle and gets injured in the process. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. Returning to the village, Maurice tells the townsfolk of Belle's predicament, but Gaston convinces the townsfolk to send Maurice to an insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. After sharing a romantic dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father's predicament using a magic mirror. The Beast releases her to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to remember him with. Back at her village, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by revealing the beast in the mirror to the townsfolk. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston has her thrown into her basement with her father and rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to slay the Beast. With Chip's aid, Maurice and Belle escape and Belle rushes back to the castle. During the battle, the servants fend off the villagers. Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower, who is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Belle return. He spares Gaston's life before reuniting with Belle. However, Gaston stabs the Beast, but he loses his footing and falls to his death. The Beast dies as the last petal falls. When Belle tearfully professes her love to him, the curse is undone, repairing the castle and restoring the Beast's and servants' human forms. The Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily. Voices *Amanda Seyfried - Pam as Belle *Nicholas D'Agosto - Keith Foster as Prince Adam / The Werewolf From Twilight *Omar Epps - Eric Foreman as Maurice (Belle's Father) *Chris Taub - Gaston *Mr. Foster - LeFou *Jackson Smith - Chip (a teacup) / Human Chip *Lisa Edelstein - Mrs. Potts (a teapot) / Human Mrs. Potts *Zachary Taylor - Lumiere (a candlestick) / Human Lumiere *Peter Jacobson - Cogsworth (a clock) / Human Cogsworth *Sultan (a footstool) / Human FrouFrou *Colleen - Fifi (a feather duster) / Human Fifi *Ms. Fields - Garderobe (a real wardrobe) / Human Garderobe *Philippe (a horse) *Remy Hadley - The Stove / Human Stove, The Baker & Bookseller *Hugh Laurie - Monsieur D'Arque & Monsieur Toilette (where LeFou uses a bathroom break during a mob fight) Songs *Belle (w/Reprise) *Gaston (w/Reprise) *Be Our Guest *There Maybe Something Wasn't There Before *Human Again *Tale as Old as Time *Mob Song *How Does a Moment Last Forever? (End Credits) Category:Movies Category:House M.D. Movies